


Redemption: Book Two

by zinny



Series: Redemption Archive [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Hermione Granger, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Golden Quartet is the new Golden Trio, Gryffindor Blaise Zabini, Gryffindor Draco Malfoy, M/M, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Draco, Series Rewrite, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinny/pseuds/zinny
Summary: After a rather engaging first year, the quartet is back for another year at Hogwarts.Add in drama from the Heir of Slytherin, concerning theories of Harry’s family tree, Blaise’s lack of stealth, and Draco’s growing emotions towards his best friend; this year will be anything but ordinary for our four Gryffindors.The second installment of my Redemption series.BEING REWRITTEN — CLICK HERE FOR THEREWRITE!





	1. Summer of 92'

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, friends. This is the second book in my Redemption series. As always, I appreciate you all for tagging along. Now, in my series about 70% is about what originally happens, but because I like adding my own twists, I will be adding so much more to the story. I hope you all enjoy the upcoming differences. 
> 
> If you haven’t read the first book, you should.

“What do you mean he has to keep living there?” Draco hissed in annoyance. He couldn’t believe this! Harry deserved so much better than those muggles. “What did Dumbledore say exactly?”

They’ve been in the manor for not even a few hours before Severus arrived. In orders of Narcissa, Severus questioned Dumbledore’s reasoning for allowing a child, Harry Potter no less, to stay in such conditions. 

“Blood wards, Draco.” Narcissa recounted with a scowl and crossed arms. “When Harry’s mother sacrificed herself she activated a blood charm that allows Harry to be unharmed by the Dark Lord. As long as Harry calls that place home, he will be safe.” 

“But from the mistreatment itself, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t even consider that place his home.” Blaise piped up from behind Draco. “That would overrule the wards, yes?” 

“That’s what I’ve been thinking. It just contradicts the charm itself. Potter isn’t being taken care off, and I understand that this has to do more with the blood sharing between Petunia and Lily, but he isn’t safe.” Severus ranted. “I was told he must go there at least once a year, therefore I believe one week is sufficient for the charm to work. Other than that, we will take him from there for the remainder of the summer.” 

“We?” Draco raised an eyebrow.

Severus scowled at his godson, “contrary to what you believe, Draco. I do not want him to remain under that roof. Even he doesn’t deserve to be mistreated. Narcissa and I will pick him up in exactly a week and state our rules to the muggles. Although I’m not sure what we’ll use to make sure they don’t mistreat him while he stays there in the upcoming years.” 

“I can stay with him?” Draco offered. 

“Darling, but what if they do something to you?” Narcissa frowned, pulling her son closer. 

“I am not a child.” Draco sniffed. “I will alert you as soon as something goes wrong if so.” 

“Well, it’s too early to discuss this. Next year we’ll definitely plan things out. For the mean time, get ready for dinner.”

───────────

The rest of the week was rather dull. As Harry promised, Hedwig arrived at the manor with letters. Though that didn’t stop the uneasiness in his stomach at the thought of Harry stuck in a cupboard surrounded by plebian muggles. On the upside, Dobby gave him daily updates on Harry’s well-being and such. With Dobby, he sent food, letters, and even books in hopes that it’ll ease his weekly stay in that place.

It was now the day before Harry’s arrival. Lucius has been avoiding Draco like the plague. Though today is different, he requested – no, he _demanded_ Draco to meet him in his study as soon as possible. Blaise, who was still staying with them, urged Draco to take his wand just in case. (“You never know, Draco.”)

As soon as he stepped into the study, Lucius looked up at him, a passive expression on his face, but his eyes were narrowed in annoyance. 

“Take a seat.” He said, a glass of wine in his dominant hand. 

Draco closed the door behind him and sat across from his father. Back straight and eye contact maintained. He’s not about to let Lucius intimidate him. He’s an adult for Merlin’s sake! 

“Can you tell me what I said in my letter in the beginning of the year?” Oh, you mean your one and only letter? 

“Do you want me to recount it word-by-word or would you like me to paraphrase it, _sir_?” Draco almost laughed at the furious expression on Lucius’ face. “Well, you said that if I were to embarrass you once more, I’d be disowned.” 

Lucius nodded, his fingers around the glass loosening as he twirled the cup around slowly, the red velvet like liquid moving in soft motions. “Not only were you placed in Gryffindor,” Draco could practically hear the disgust in his father’s voice. “But you meddled in business that isn’t your own. Just because you are in Gryffindor, doesn’t mean you must act like one.” 

“Then what would be the point? I’m in the house for a reason, you know.” Draco drawled lazily. He was enjoying Lucius’ expressions way too much. “You’d really disown me for not being sorted into the same house as the rest of my ancestors? How is that fair? I am who I am. I’m proud of my heritage, but I am also proud of my house. I’m a Gryffindor, father. You can either accept it or let me go. Either way, it will not stop me from acting a ‘certain’ way.” 

That had Lucius stopping. Draco isn’t trying to push his father, but he isn’t trying to sugarcoat anything. If Lucius wants to disown him, he’ll make sure to drain his vaults dry before burning himself off the family tree. Even if he’s stuck in a child’s body, his mind isn’t. He’ll be able to manage a way to survive without his father, just like he did all those times Lucius let him down in his previous timeline. He doesn’t _need_ him. 

“Just go, you insolent child.” Lucius waved his wand, opening the door and dismissing him. As Draco walked through the door, he stopped when he heard his father’s voice again. “Oh, and next school year, do mind your own business. Things will get . . . messy.” And with that, the door was closed behind him and Draco exhaled a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in.

───────────

Blaise was seated in the living room next to a very impatient Draco. Narcissa and Severus left half an hour ago to bring back Harry. He, himself, is very excited to see their friend, but he isn’t about to pace around like Draco.

“Do stop pacing, you’ll ruin the carpet.” Blaise drawled. 

Draco merely sneered before his shoulders drooped and he leaned on the wall. “I’m just worried.” 

“I know, but you know he’s fine. Dobby has been bringing him food and making sure he’s healthy and away from the muggles. We’re going to Venice tomorrow, at least pretend to be excited about it for his sake.” 

“You’re right.” Draco nodded and raised his eyes at the flashing green flames from the floo. In a matter of seconds, his godfather was stepping through, followed by his mother and a familiar mop of dark unruly hair. Draco jumped in anticipation and ran forward, pulling Harry into a bone crushing embrace. “Are you okay? Are you hungry? Are you tired? Would you like tea?” Draco was rambling that he didn’t notice the audience he captured until Blaise started laughing loudly. 

“I wish I had a camera.” He sighed before joining their embrace. 

“Can’t. Breathe.” The smaller boy squeaked. 

They pulled away quickly with sheepish smiles. Blaise patted Harry’s shoulder, “Are you all right?” 

Harry nodded, pulling on the ends on his maroon jumper. “I am. Thanks for sending Dobby, by the way.” 

“Not a problem.” Draco hummed. He reached over and grabbed Harry’s hand lightly, noticing the faint blush on Harry’s cheeks but choosing to ignore it. 

“Blaise, honey, why don’t you show Harry his room. Take him to the one across from Draco.” Narcissa suggested. Blaise nodded and pulled Harry along down the hall and up the marble stairs. 

“He’s getting his own room here.” Narcissa pointing out. “So, he’ll have a safe place where he can leave his things.” 

“Shall we tell him about the ‘trip’?” Severus asked, looking over at them with a faux disinterest. Narcissa nodded and he continued. “Well, the Dursleys moved him from the cupboard to a small room so that was an upgrade. Although they did manage to ignore him for the week. We stated that we are taking him away after he spends a week with them – either you or Blaise will accompany him just to make sure he is being taken care of or at least not bothered.” 

“So, next year I’ll be staying with the muggles?” Draco raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes,” His mother nodded. “If not, Blaise will. Either way, they agreed. For the most part, at least he will have someone looking over him while he’s there.”

───────────

The boys were now seated in Harry’s room. It was a fairly large room with pastel green walls and black and white aesthetics. The bed was covered with silks and hand stitched pillows. The room was also connected to a large private bathroom for him to use and a walk-in closet.

Harry sat on the white faux fur carpet, his legs crossed as he petted Hedwig’s head. 

“I should send Mione a letter.” Harry hummed. “She’s probably worried sick.” 

“I sent her a letter about your condition, but you should write her now and let her know that you’re here. I’m thinking we’ll send her pictures and postcards while we’re out on our trip.” Draco shrugged as he offered Hedwig his hand, smiling softly as the snowy owl jumped to his shoulder and nuzzled his cheek.

“Oh, and we have to go shopping for you, Harry. Seriously, those muggles have no taste.” Blaise said, motioning at the pile of second-hand clothes from the Dursleys. Harry nodded in agreement. “I’ll ask my mother to show us around some of the shops and we can get you some nice clothes.” 

“Ooh, shopping trip?” Draco grinned. “Glad Pansy isn’t here, she’d probably have a fit and make sure she gets the last word in what we wear and buy.” 

“Speaking of Pansy, do you think we should tell Neville about your . . . situation?” Harry asked. 

Blaise looked over at Draco and shrugged, “What do you think?” 

“Maybe . . . I know that we _will_ tell him. Obviously, he’s a friend and our dormmate. I just don’t know when will be a right time to tell him.” 

The majority of the night was spent with the boys trading expectations of their trip. They even managed to exchange letters with Hermione before it started getting late. Blaise left to sleep in his own room – because, like Harry, he now had a respectable room in the manor – but Draco stayed with Harry in his bedroom. They got under the covers, a pillow in between them as they slept peacefully for the first night in a week.


	2. Acknowledgement

It was now the morning of their trip. Harry wore one of Draco’s favorite button ups under his maroon jumper and some black slacks Blaise lend him with his trusty black and white converse (much to Draco’s dismay.) He felt a bit out of place, but nevertheless, the excitement for their trip overrode his anxiousness. 

They stood in the Manor’s foyer awaiting Blaise’s mother, Amaryllis Zabini. She’s the one in charge with retrieving the portkey that transports them to Wizarding Italy. 

After a few moments, the green flames of the fireplace danced brightly before an elegant woman stepped out rather gracefully. Harry noted the resemblances between Blaise and his mother. They both have high cheekbones, mocha tone skin, long thick eyelashes, and pure elegance in their stance. Her long dark hair was curled in the ends and she wore a sleek long dress in an ivory hue. Amaryllis Zabini is as beautiful as the flower she’s named after. 

Amaryllis dusted her white skirt and looked over the group with a smile. “Blaise, darling, I missed you.” 

Blaise quickly jumped forward, embracing his mother tightly. He’ll never admit if you ask, but he genuinely misses his mother when she’s not around. Although he’ll never accept her lifestyle and choices, he will always hold her in high regards. 

“I missed you as well,” Blaise mumbled into her shoulder before letting go. “Mother, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is my mother, Amaryllis Zabini.” 

Harry walked forward, his hand out to shake hers in greeting, but like Narcissa, she waved him off and pulled him in for a hug. Harry noted that she smelled like vanilla and rose petals. Besides that, there was something else. His magic and the blood in his veins detected a familiarity to her magical signature, but he passed it off as an extraneous misconception. Although, he did wonder if she felt it too. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Harry. Both Blaise and Draco talk about you non-stop in their letters.” She ignored the boys spluttering in the background and pulled away from the embrace. “I’m so glad you’re coming along with us, dear.” 

“I’m happy to be asked to join, Mrs. Zabini,” Harry answered shyly. 

“Nonsense, call me Amy.” She hummed patting his head and going over to kiss Draco’s cheek. 

“Or mummy Amy,” Draco added with a snicker and then whine when Amy pinched his cheek with a smirk. 

After greeting them, Narcissa asked one of the house elves to bring their luggage. “I think it’s time we head out. Amy, did you get the portkey?”

“Of course, it was my job after all.” Amy teased before pulling out a long white umbrella from her bag. “Just touch the handle when I say so, it’ll transport us to our destination. Did you book us our rooms, Cissa?” 

Narcissa nodded, “Of course. Harry dear do you have your things? Don’t worry about your clothes, we’ll be heading to some shops after we settle in.” 

With that, the five stand in the middle of the foyer. Amy grabbed the umbrella from the handle and instructed everyone to do the same. “Hold on tightly. Harry, close your eyes. I know this is your first time with a portkey and it’ll be a bit too much.” Harry nodded, he firmly held on to the handle and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, a tugging was felt through his body and a swift of cold air surrounded him.

───────────

A few seconds later, the portkey transported them to a Wizarding portkey arrival location in Venice, Italy. Draco opened his eyes and immediately closed them as the dizziness of the travel unraveled around him. He felt a hand tugging at his own, he blinks an eye open to see a fairly green Harry Potter. Good, at least he wasn’t the only one feeling sick.

Unlike his two friends, Blaise was feeling rather well. He puffed up his chest up in pride and grinned. Draco thought he looked like an over glorified Penguin. “Well, that was fun.” He ignored the groan of his two friends and looked over at his mother. “Shall we?” 

Stepping into Wizarding Venice was a once in a lifetime experience. Draco couldn’t help but keep his gaze on Harry. His eyes were wide with excitement as they walked along the colorful streets of St Mark. Draco would neither deny or confirm that his heart fluttered slightly when Harry took his hand and interlocked their fingers. 

They arrived at their hotel near the Canal Grande half an hour later. Narcissa and Amy both had their own respected rooms. Draco, Blaise, and Harry shared a large bedroom with three beds. Harry flopped on his queen size bed and sighed contently before turning over to look at Draco who was frantically changing his dress shoes into more comfortable ones. 

“I told you those shoes would be rubbish to walk in.” Harry hummed, ignoring the scowl Draco threw at him. “So, shopping and then food?” 

Blaise, who just stepped out the restroom nodded, “afterward, we’re going sightseeing.” 

“This should be fun.”

───────────

And it was fun as predicted. Draco enjoyed every single moment of their day. From teasing Harry as Amy and his mother made him try on lots of clothes, to their lunch at a small bistro near Dorsoduro where Harry indulged in a homemade dish of Carbonara and shared a slice of Tiramisu with him. Their visit to the St Mark’s Basilica was interesting, especially when Harry pointed out the resemblance of the mosaics to kaleidoscopes. Draco compared the greens of the glass to Harry’s eyes when he’s excited. That earned a blush from the younger and smirks from the rest of the group.

Although everything was lovely, his favorite part was their trip down the Canal Grande during the late evening. The five shared a large boat, one of the workers gently guided their boat around the canal as the waves danced slowly beneath them. Draco was aware of the cultural beauty of Venice, but his eyes were set on Harry Potter. 

Draco knows that he is older (at least mentally), it’s conflicting how much his feelings are changing. He was in love with Potter, but Harry is much more than he bargained for. Unlike Potter, Harry is delightfully cunning with a dark sense humor yet with the same loyalty that seems to staple itself as part of his persona. 

Somewhere in Draco’s mind, he no longer thinks of Potter when it comes to the fluttering feeling in his chest. Now those images of a sneering Potter are replaced by a smiling Harry who likes the color silver, enjoys black coffee and French sweets. 

He realizes now that they aren’t the same person and his affection is now towards Harry, not Potter. Harry who holds his hand in public, Harry who stands up for him when Crabbe and Goyle are talking about him, Harry who lives and breathes equality. The same Harry who is next to him in the boat and whose eyes glisten underneath the street lamps. This Harry who is more breathtaking than the pink and orange sunset behind them because Harry Potter and his emerald eyes are the real beauty. 

Draco has finally acknowledged that he feels something for Harry, something more than the usual friendship. It’s sweet and innocent and he can’t wait to take it one day at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to our favorite scarhead! Here’s a short and sweet chapter for you all. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! x


	3. Fraudhart

Home.

It’s a word that has changed its definition throughout Draco’s summer. Home used to be the Manor, the Quidditch pitch, and even Hogwarts. Now, it has new meaning.

Home is where his loved ones are. Wherever his mother, Harry, Blaise, Hermione, Amy, and Severus are; that is his home. In this very moment, his home is Zabini Villa.

It was July 31st, Harry’s 12th birthday. Hermione floo’d in earlier that day to join them. Amy absolutely adored her, even going as far as sending Blaise a cheeky wink, earning a deep blush from her son.

The quartet was currently seated in Harry’s room. The Zabini elves (that Hermione tried freeing – earning much too many tears from them) turned his room into a fort. It was filled with blankets, pillows, and a charmed ceiling to mimic the night sky – much like the ceiling in the Great Hall.

Draco couldn’t help but admire the broad grin that Harry wore all throughout the day. Especially when Hermione arrived. It was nice to see him genuinely content.

First, they woke up to a large breakfast, courtesy of Amy. Apparently, she wasn’t pleased with Harry never having a real birthday breakfast, therefore made it her responsibility to assist the elves in cooking and making sure everything is up to her standards. 

Afterward, the day was spent playing Quidditch. Even Hermione got on a broom! Probably only to please Harry. Everything after that was rather relaxing. They went to Muggle London, shopped, ate, and tried to make the best of it for Harry.

The four were seated against fluffy pillows, a batch of cookies and a tray of coffee crème brûlée pastries in between them.

Hermione leaned back against the pillows, brushing her arm up against Blaise’s. “So, did you enjoy your day?” She asked, looking over at Harry who was happily sipping on his cup of hot chocolate.

Harry nods, “I’ve never celebrated my birthday before. Actually, before you four — I’ve never done anything like this. It’s . . . Brilliant. Thank you.”

“You deserve to enjoy your day, Harry.” Blaise smiled, pulling out a neatly wrapped parcel. “By the way, this is from us. Draco chose it, I obviously wrapped it.”

Draco crossed his arms, “I could’ve of wrapped it better. You forgot the bow, you heathen!”

“Boys.” Hermione chided, earning two muffled apologies from them. She turned back to Harry and grinned. “Go on, open it.” 

The birthday boy nodded. He put his mug down and reached for the gift in a sedated pace. Once it was in his hands, he turned to look over at Blaise who was grinning and then to Draco who looked awfully nervous. Harry ran his finger over the parcel before flicking at the paper, ripping it slightly and opening it in anticipation. 

Draco watched as Harry stopped and raised a curious eyebrow. He was nervous, but this not only will move things forward but it’ll hopefully make his friend happy. 

Harry placed his hand inside the box and pulled out a pocket-sized leucistic ball python. The snake has ivory scales, blue (almost black) eyes and it was rather small compared to most of its kind. 

The snake hissed slightly, and as Draco expected, Harry responded in Parseltongue. Hermione looked baffled and Blaise observed the scene in awe. Harry and the snake continued to converse with each other, Draco couldn’t help but feel a tinge of envy, but as soon as it came, it was gone. 

“Harry . . .” Hermione exhaled. “You’re a Parselmouth?” 

Harry’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “I’m a what?” 

“A Parselmouth.” Draco cut in. “Someone who speaks Parseltongue, which is the language of the snakes. You were hissing at the snake, we couldn’t understand you.” 

“It’s a rare gift,” Blaise added. “Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth.” 

Hermione suddenly looked nervous, “So was . . .” 

“Who?” 

“Voldemort.” Draco finally answered, earning a slight flinch from Blaise. “He is – _was_ a Parselmouth. Parseltongue is considered a Dark gift. Don’t let it fool you, it isn’t. It’s how you use it what defines something as Dark or not.” 

They were quiet for a bit, Harry clutching his snake close to his chest before exhaling and nodding. “Well, that’s something . . . I love her, by the way.” 

“Yeah?” Draco smiled softly. “What are you naming her?” 

Harry turned back to the snake, “Padmé.” 

An amused giggle was heard from Hermione. Her eyes were wide and glittering in glee. “You absolute swot, Harry Potter.” She teased before smiling brightly. “I should get a pet and name it Anakin just to play along with the Star Wars theme.” 

“Star Wars?” Blaise scrunched up his nose in confusion. “What’s that?” 

Hermione and Harry turned to each other in obvious horror and then turned back to them with mischevious smiles. Draco couldn’t help but be a tad terrified of those two teaming up against them. 

But before anyone could say anything, a pop was heard from behind them. The four jumped in fright, Draco’s reflexes were in override as he jumped in front of his friends, wand drawn at the intruder. 

Unfortunately, the intruder turned out to be Dobby. 

“Dobby,” Draco exhaled, putting his wand down. “You gave me a fright.” 

“Dobby is sorry, sir. But Dobby has terrible news!” The elf was practically bawling. Draco turned to his friends, Blaise looked as confused as him although both Harry and Hermione looked terrified. 

“What happened?” 

“Harry Potter must not return to Hogwarts!” Dobby warned, earning an offended squeak from said boy. “Harry Potter is not safe. Terrible things will happen, sir!”

Draco licked his lips anxiously, “Is this about the Chamber of Secrets?” The elf looked a bit startled before nodding vigorously. “Don’t worry. I won’t let anything happen to Harry. You know me, I keep my word.”

What happened afterward was slightly embarrassing. Dobby spent about five minutes crying and _thanking_ Draco for being so _brave_ and helping _The_ Harry Potter. Blaise had to bite his lip to avoid laughing out loud, Harry was a blushing mess, but Hermione seemed to be deep in thought. 

Nothing gets passed by Hermione. 

After Dobby left, Hermione raised an eyebrow. “What’s the Chamber of Secrets?”

Exhaling deeply, Draco ran a hand through his hair and nodded. “I’ll tell you what I know.”

───────────

Draco was currently walking through Diagon Alley with Harry, Blaise, Amy, and Pansy, who floo’d in earlier to accompany them to get supplies. As they approached Flourish and Blotts they noticed a large crowd forming by the bookstore. Blaise groaned and looked over at Draco with a ‘not this rubbish again’ expression on his face.

“Why is there a large crowd here?” Amy pondered out loud. She walked closer and pursed her lips at the large banner stretched across the upper windows.

**Gilderoy Lockhart**

**will be signing copies of his autobiography**

**‘MAGICAL ME’**

**today at 12:30 PM to 4:30 PM**

“Ooh! Lockhart?” Pansy squealed in anticipation. “Let’s get in line!”

Sighing, the boys followed. Although Harry seemed awfully interested in who Lockhart was and why there was a large crowd forming around the store for him.

“Trust me, he’s a bloody fool,” Draco whispered, earning a playful glare from Amy. 

“Look, there’s Mione,” Blaise exclaimed, nodding towards the front of the line. They called after her, she turned and smiled brightly before pushing through some of the other witches and walking over to them.

“Can you believe it!” Hermione said in elation, holding out her signed copy. “I actually met him and he signed my book!”

Blaise sneered and crossed his arms, “Mione, I expected better from you.”

Hermione merely glared before hugging them and babbling about Lockhart and all his “heroic” antics. Pansy joining in, to which Draco tuned out. 

As they waited in line, a reporter started shoving through the crowd to get up front. He ended up pushing Hermione, causing her to lose her balance and drop her books. 

“Watch where you’re going, jerk!” Blaise belted as Draco and Harry picked up the books from the floor. Pansy and Amy helped Hermione get on her feet.

Lockhart must’ve heard him because not even a few moments later he was pulling a very unenthusiastic Harry up front, clutching his arm tightly and smiling at the cameras.

“Ladies and gentlemen. What an extraordinary moment this is. The perfect moment for me to make a little announcement. When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts today, he only wanted to buy my autobiography – which I will be happy to present him now, free of charge – he had no idea that he would be getting much more than my book, _Magical Me_. He and his schoolmates will, in fact, be getting the real magical me. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, I have a great pleasure and pride in announcing that this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!”

Draco heard Pansy and even Hermione squeal in excitement with the other middle aged women inside the bookstore. Blaise was groaning very loudly and walking over to rescue Harry from the clutches of _Fraudhart_.

“You okay there?” Draco asked once Harry was in front of him.

Harry nodded, rubbing his arm slightly and wincing. “What a tosser.”

“Agreed,” Amy said, surprising the group. “Come now, boys. We need to get the rest of your stuff. Pansy, dear, we’ll meet you in a few, yes?”

But before they could exit, they noticed a commotion up front by the entrance. Lucius Malfoy was arguing with Arthur Weasley. The argument was getting rather heated before Arthur threw himself at Lucius and they started to brawl on the floor. 

Draco hid his face behind his hands in mortification.

Amy noticed Draco’s embarrassment and pointed her wand at the men, _“Confundus!”_

Both Lucius and Arthur quickly stopped fighting and blinked in confusion before they were separated by Hagrid and thrown out by an employee.

As they started to exit the store, Draco noticed a black book on the floor behind girl-Weasley. He was about to pick it up before Pansy did it first. She turned the leather bound journal over and examined it.

“Think it’s her diary?” Pansy grinned maliciously.

“Knock it off.” Draco rolled his eyes and looked over his shoulder where Amy stopped to speak to Hermione’s parents. The other three were in deep conversation, ignoring the stares they were receiving from the other patrons. 

Pansy scoffed, “Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m dying for some juicy intel on her. Besides, I don’t like her.”

“You don’t know her.” Draco raised an eyebrow.

“She’s been glaring at you since you’ve stepped into the store, dear. Think she’s got a crush on our Golden Boy?”

Draco frowned slightly before turning to girl-Weasley, who was already looking at him before she turned away quickly with a bright blush on her face. “I know she does.”


	4. Back At It Again

Summer came and went. Draco couldn’t help but feel a tinge of sadness as the train pulled out the station and he watched his mother and Amy growing smaller and smaller from the compartment window. With a sigh, he turned back to his three friends. Across from him, Hermione was propped up against Harry’s back, her reading Lockhart’s textbooks and Harry silently conversing with Padmé. To his left was Blaise, who was rummaging through his pockets and pulling out a blood pop, sticking it in his mouth before going back to his unfinished Charms homework.

“So, I think we should talk.” Draco cleared his throat, earning the others attention.

Harry tilted his head, “Is this a future thing?”

Draco nodded, he ran a hand through his already disheveled hair and leaned closer. “I feel like you all just . . . accepted everything without any questions asked. I think you two have the right ask questions — although we can’t answer every one of them.” He looked over at Blaise who nodded in agreement. “So, ask away.”

Hermione, who now closed her book and sat up, leaned forward. “You agreed that things will get worse, in what ways?”

“Let’s just say that a crazed possessed professor is the least of our worries,” Blaise answered truthfully. “Draco knows more than I do, but us as a class, we saw and heard things. We went through a lot. Things are going to push us to our limits, it’s going to get worse. I think we should start working on getting prepared as soon as possible.”

“How are you so sure that we will be involved in that this time?” Hermione questioned, her hands wrapped around herself, a slightly anxious habit she picked up.

Both Draco and Blaise flickered their eyesight at Harry before turning to each other. Harry noticed and shook his head, placing Padmé on his lap. “It’s because of me, isn’t it? You’re all going to be in the middle of that upcoming shit-storm for being my friends.”

“It’s not your fault, Harry.” Blaise tried reassuring the boy. Harry shook his head and Blaise sighed. “We chose to come back, we chose to be by your side, we’re here for the exact purpose of aiding you.”

“I would rather walk with a friend in the dark, than alone in the light.” Hermione recited, her arm over Harry’s shoulder. “We’re here now, no going back. You’re stuck with us, Harry. We’re doing this together.”

“You’ll stay with me?” Harry whispered, his eyes glistening in hope.

“Until the very end,” Draco promised.

Harry smiled, a blush on his cheeks. “Were we friends in your timeline?”

Blaise cackled and Draco glared at him, Hermione and Harry shared perplexed expressions.

“Not exactly—”

“Draco!” Blaise exclaimed, face red from laughing.

“Oh, alright.” Draco huffed, crossing his arms. “No, Harry we were not friends. I think the correct word to describe our dynamic was: rivalry.”

“We were rivals?” Harry repeated, eyes wide in shock.

“You two were the most iconic rivals at Hogwarts, bigger than Severus and James Potter in my opinion.” Blaise sat up, wiping a tear from under his eye. “Seriously, when you two were in a room together, everyone was anticipating a duel.”

“That’s difficult to believe, mainly seeing how inseparable you two are now.” Hermione chimed, eyebrow raised in amusement. “What was the cause of it?”

“Besides me being a prat?” Draco sighed. “We were opposites. I was a Slytherin — the Slytherin Prince — Potter was Gryffindors Golden Boy and we just never got along. I was a bigoted pillock and I picked on him any chance I got. We were both seekers, we were the two voices of our houses and . . . and we were on two completely different sides.”

“Sides?” Harry's eyebrows furrowed.

“Light and Dark,” Blaise spoke up. “We — Draco and I — we were coerced into joining the Dark. Draco because of his father. Me? Because I was terrified of everyone knowing I was going to stay neutral. In our time it was either one or the other, and when 80% of the people in your life are joining the Dark, you gotta make up your mind before they single you out.” Blaise licked his lips anxiously, “It’s better to not make enemies during those times.”

Hermione who looked over at both, and sighed before smiling warily. “What you did in the past doesn’t define you. What you’re doing now though? That makes all the difference in the world. So, thank you for coming back. For helping, and over all, for giving yourself a second chance. It’s not easy to leave behind prejudice that has been drilled into your head since you were old enough to understand, but you two have managed to see things from the other side, so thank you for that.”

Harry, who was silent for a bit, nodded. “I agree with Mione. Now, we’re here and we’re going to change things.”

“Yes, yes we are.”

───────────

Coming back to Hogwarts is like a breath of fresh air. Well, it was until they saw their schedules are realized they had to deal with Lockhart. Although both Pansy and Hermione connected their arms and basically floated away giggling over the professor.

Herbology was tiring, in Draco’s opinion. He grimaced as he remembers the dirt that covered his new robes. After that, transfiguration wasn’t that exciting. Turning a beetle into a button was child’s play. Now they were heading to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Draco heard Blaise sigh tiredly beside him. It can’t be that bad, right?

Draco was wrong, oh so very wrong. The man had the nerve to release Cornish Pixies, it’s not only till Blaise cast a Freezing Charm and the four stuffed the Pixies back into their cage. Well, not before Draco grabbed the cage, skipped over to Lockhart’s office and released them inside, closing the door behind him with a devilish grin.

It was now Saturday, Harry, Draco and Blaise groaning as they were marched down by an overly excited Wood. Apparently waking up at the crack of dawn for Quidditch was part of his new training program. Blaise, who now was a reserve chaser, was already regretting joining the team. Draco, who was now an honorary chaser, was thinking of ways to get out of it, although Harry clutching his hand tightly made him think twice.

Hermione watched from the stands, next to Pansy who was wearing one of Blaise’s Gryffindor hoodies so Wood wouldn’t kick her out. Colin sat next to them, camera in hand as he took pictures at rapid speed, much to Harry’s displeasure.

Before they knew it, Wood was doing a rather impressive nosedive towards the incoming group of Slytherins. Harry, Draco, and Blaise shared looks before following their other teammates. Draco licked his lips anxiously as attempted to remember what happened in their previous timeline.

“Flint!” Wood bellowed at the Slytherin captain. “This is our practice time!”

Flint smirked, “Plenty of room for all us, Wood.”

Everyone was now forming a large crowd, even Hermione and Pansy were standing next to the team. Oliver huffed, “I booked the field!”

“Ah,” said Flint. “But I’ve got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape.” He said, throwing the note at Wood, who read it with a confused expression.

“You’ve got a new seeker?”

The team stepped aside making room as a smaller boy who was being pushed up front. It was Theo, who smiled sheepishly.

“Oh, Theo? Congrats, mate.” Blaise nodded.

Theo grinned, “Thanks, B.” His smile quickly dropping as the other Slytherins looked at him with incredulous expressions.

Draco looked over at Wood, “I mean, they have a note. I think we should just let them have it, Wood.”

Wood spluttered as most of the Gryffindor team agreed, mainly because they want to go back to sleep. Sighing, he nodded stiffly. “Fine, Flint. This is the only time. Don’t think for a second I’m going to sacrifice the pitch again.”

With that, the Gryffindors sighed in contentment and walked away. Pansy pulled Theo into a hug and left with the quartet.

“Theo being in the team might not be so bad.” Draco mused, hands inside his pockets. “He’s more of a bookworm than a Quidditch player.”

“He’s got nothing on you, Harry,” Blaise added, wincing as Pansy pinched his arm. “Well, it’s the truth!”

Pansy huffed, before smiling. “Either way, Quidditch is about to get more fun with all of you in the teams.”

As they walked inside, they were stopped by a very angry McGonagall. 

Blaise flashed a charming smile, “Professor? Good morning, how are you?” 

McGonagall crossed her arms, “It would’ve been a great morning, Mister Zabini if I wasn’t woken up by Professor Lockhart for an ‘emergency’. Apparently, some students released Cornish Pixies into his office.” 

All four, with the exception of Pansy, avoided eye-contact. McGonagall sighed, rubbing the temples of her forehead in exhaustion. 

“Detention with me tonight. Except you, Mister Potter. Professor Lockhart personally asked for you to do your detention with him.” 

Both Blaise and Draco snorted, although Hermione and Pansy sniffed in slight jealousy. Harry, on the other hand, looked as though he would rather spend detention with Filch. 

“What? Professor, no.” Harry whined, his puppy dog eyes wide in hopes she’ll have a soft spot for them and change her mind. 

“Sorry, Potter.” With that, she walked away. 

Pansy looked over at them with a raised eyebrow, “detention on the first weekend back? Must be a new record.” 

“At least it isn’t with Lockhart.” Blaise grinned. 

“You make it sound like it’s so bad.” Hermione narrowed her eyes. 

Draco scoffed, “might as well call it his fan-club meeting. The man is ridiculous.” 

“Alright,” Harry huffed, crossing his arms. “Can we not talk about him. The thought of him gives me a headache.” 

“Actually,” Pansy cut in. “I need to talk to you guys about something.” The four noticed she seemed anxious. Pansy bit her lip before looking around the hall and lowering her voice. “I need your help. I think . . . I think I found something bad. I don’t know how to explain it, but I’m not getting a good vibe from it.” 

Hermione tilted her head, “What is it?” 

“It’s a diary.”


	5. UPDATES

update: 9/17/17

Dear readers, 

There is no easy way to say this but I’m done with this fan fiction. I would’ve deleted it without saying anything but I feel like I owe you guys an explanation. Life has been rough. July was a difficult month for me. My cat died, a family friend was murdered and I was mourning back-to-back for the whole month. 

Then August came and I was still down but I did update. It wasn’t my best work but I tried. then hurricane Harvey hit my city and well, you probably saw it in the news. it was bad. anyways, I’m just exhausted – both mentally and physically. I love Harry Potter, don’t get me wrong but I’m not into the fandom as I used to be. Draco/Harry will always be my favorite pairing. It has been since I was in middle school when I first read the books in the early 00's. I’ve been in this fandom for a long time. 

What I’m trying to say is that I’m taking a break from the Harry Potter fandom. I will rewrite it when I’m better and more enthusiastic. I mostly feel like a dick for uploading this when it wasn’t completed, you know? It left me winging it and just not overall thinking about how the story will progress. I just don’t want it to feel like such a chore anymore, it makes it less fun to write. 

I want to thank you for reading, giving kudos, and just being overall great. I appreciate you. 

This isn’t goodbye, it’s BRB. 

Hugs,  
Zinnia.

 **UPDATE** :

02/12/2018

Hi, I’m currently writing another Draco/Harry fan fiction. The difference it that it’s Ravenclaw Draco! It’s a rewrite so if you’re interested, it’s [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13656516/chapters/31366710). 

I am also rewriting this series and writing other works for the Marvel fandom. Either way, thank you for all your nice comments. You’re all very kind and I missed you all. It’s good to be back.


	6. UPDATE* (READ THIS)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big news!

Ask and you shall receive. 

A lot of you were sad to see this series go but because I genuinely enjoyed writing this, I followed through on my promise and rewrote it! 

here is a [link](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950684/chapters/32112492)!!

Many things have changed but it's still Time-Travel and Draco/Harry. Honestly, I'm so excited. If you're still here, definitely check it out! 

Love ya lots,  
Zinnia.


End file.
